Far From the Truth
by blackscorpion42
Summary: DEATHFIC. This is angst. I almost cried writting it, something I never do. This is just *sob* 1x2, yaoi. *sniff*sob*sob* Great, here I go. Just *sniffle* read and reveiw.*beaks down compleatly*


Title: Far From the Truth  
Author: Bakashinimegami  
Pairings: 1x2 I am really not well, it still isn't 2x5  
Warning: DEATHFIC. While that should be a given with all of my fics, 'cept those few…, but I digress, people die. Other than that it mentions yaoi *collective gasp* that's it.  
Author's notes: This is a old fic, like weeks old. I just was way too lazy to type it up before I went to hell. Not really, I love my grandma, but she needs to get a computer. And Internet while she's at it. I will update 'And a Cold Wind Blew' I swear. Just not this instant.  
  
********This denotes a change in whose head we are trespassing into.(who's point of veiw)  
  
Wufei was meditating in one of the many gardens of the estate they were staying in. It was, of course, Quatre's and he loves plants, so lots and lots of gardens, which was something Wufei appreciated.  
He found that people did not look for him in the gardens. It's like they think that all I cares about is justice and fighting for justice. Far from the truth.  
Just like they thought Duo was a maniac and an idiot. Duo is highly intelligent and very quick of wit. But it seemed like Wufei was the only one who noticed it. They were far from the truth on that account as well.  
Wufei started right out of his thought as a drop of moisture fell right onto his head. But it's a clear sky as far as the eye can see. Until the eye noticed that Wufei was sitting under a balcony. A balcony that was holding a braided pilot who is crying.  
If it's that bastard Yui again… Duo and Herro had been together forever it seemed and it also seemed that Herro was always doing something to hurt Duo. And even worse was that Duo would defend Herro, but it is killing him, Wufei could tell.  
"Duo." he called out softly.  
*********  
Duo jumped. He thought he was alone. Then he heard a voice.  
"Who?" Duo was confused as hell. He looked around trying to see who was talking to him.  
"Duo, down here."   
Duo looked down. There he saw Wufei standing there looking up at him.  
"Wufei?" Duo said as he wiped away the tears. I'm embarrassed to have him see me like this. I really respect him, even if it doesn't seem like it. I'm always teasing and poking fun at 'Fei because I wanted a way to relate to him. So misunderstood.   
"Duo. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bull."  
"Seriously-"  
"You seriously cry for no reason?"  
Duo had no answer to that. It is true. I have a reason, but I don't want to share it.  
"Can, I not tell you?"  
"You can do whatever you want."  
"Good."  
They stood there as friends, true, best friends. They were happy like that. Duo stopped crying, but Wufei couldn't stop wondering.  
"Let me ask you just one question."  
I don't want to, I know what the question is. But he still responded, "Sure."  
"Was it him?"  
Duo closed his eyes. It was difficult to say the one word he didn't want to say. Sill, to the one I consider one of my best friends, I can't lie. "Yes."  
The statement was met by silence. Not a friendly,. comfortable silence. It was a 'what excuse do I have to get out of this' silence.  
"I-" Duo was cut off as a gunshot rang out.  
Both pilots ran inside. They made their way to the upstairs bathroom. The sight they beheld shocked them both.  
*********  
Herro lying in a pool of blood. The hand that held the weapon of his demise limp and lifeless.  
"Herro!" Duo cried, flinging himself on top of his lover's body. He felt his neck franticly praying for any sign of a pulse.  
When he didn't find any he began to weep, repeating over and over, "My fault…because of me…I ran out…crying like a baby," as his whole body shook.  
Wufei was in a trance. Herro, Herro Yui, has just killed himself. It seemed inconceivable. It was inconceivable. Until now.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts for the second time that night when another gunshot rang out. Wufei looked up to see Duo with the gun in his mouth and blood, lots of blood.  
Wufei ran forward to check both Duo and Herro's necks in some strange form of hope that they were still alive. He cried out when he realized something. I couldn't be farther from the truth.  
  
~owari~  
Please review. It means so much to me. Hope you're as depresses as me now. Misery loves company.   
Shi: She doesn't need other authors to join her.   
Daema: Yeah, she dragged all us muses down with her.  
Megami: I'm actually extremely happy.  
Daema: Shut up. You mused the story. You don't count.  
Megami: -_; you are sooooooo mean.  
Some one help me. This is what boredom breeds. I really should be working on my site, but I have never willingly vouched for my work ethic, so…  
  
This extreme example of why I should be on anti-depressants brought to you by  
Bakashinimegami Co.  
  
Bakas of the 2x5,  
Professional Lurkers,  
and sad, lifeless person with crazy muses. 


End file.
